


Diamond Eyes

by Pastel__Vagabond



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Wild West, there's a devil horse?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel__Vagabond/pseuds/Pastel__Vagabond
Summary: Faeries in the wild west. Need I say more?





	Diamond Eyes

Pristine silver hooves clomped against stone and dirt as a beautiful, slender beast sauntered through the dusty streets of a little town just on the edge of the White Ribbon river. Children stumbled out of the way of its snapping teeth as it grunted and snorted, its eyes no more than two diamonds set into it’s long, thin face.

Atop the beast’s back, clothed in the finest silks and wreathed with wild flowers was one of the fae and by the cut of its grin and the way the light glittered off its own jewelled eyes, its business was clear.

There was a stench of trouble on the wind and there was no mistaking where it came from.

Thunder cracked from the broken sky above the town; a purple and black scar across soft blue, and no cloud dare tread through it. Shutters snapped closed as the fae continued through the town, the beast kicking up dust as it went.

The town’s residents watched the creatures with suspicion, knowing quite well the unrest which followed the fae. And there was a mean look about this one.

Tossing it’s hair, the faerie caught one of the glaring figures in the reflection of its “ _eyes”_ and brought it’s beast about, stopping in front of a group of three, nodding cordially.

“Evenin’ friends. Would any of you know where I might find a human?”

“I hear there are towns full of ‘em up North,” a dragon maiden offered with a curve of her lips.

It laughed and shook its head, “No ma’am, the one I’m looking for is rather…special. You’d know ‘em right quick if you saw them.”

“I’m thinking you might want to see the Barons about whatever business you got here,” answered another one, an angel the colour of rust and dirt.

“I’d rather not make my business all too public, you understand. It’s personal. I’d rather keep it that way.”

“Don’t know no humans to have come into this town in a long while.” the last said, though their eyes flickered furtively past the fae.

The animal, which had been snuffling and seething darkly, paused to turn, gazing across to where the creatures eyes had darted. A small saloon stood just beyond. The fae’s smile was like a knife and it nodded pleasantly.

“No matter, I am much obliged anyway. Think I’ll get myself a drink before I leave this here… _lovely little town.”_

The fae stepped gracefully down from the beast, leading it towards the building. Upon reaching the door, it dropped the reins, striding past the stomping hooves and foaming jaws, pushing its way into the bar. The moment it entered, the music quieted and all eyes turned to them, watching as they stepped carefully into the saloon.

Oh yes, this was it. The faerie could smell them.

“I’m lookin’ to find myself a human hound!” the fae announced, “You good folks wouldn’t know whereabouts I could find one, would you?”

There was silence and stillness for a moment, before a figure at the bar turned slowly, drink in hand and hat down over their face.

“Is that what you ethereal bastards are calling me nowadays? That’s real hurtful.”

Pale lips dipped into a sneer and the faerie took a step forward, the jewels which hung from it’s robes clinking and twinkling as it went, casting colours across the saloon and the figures hidden face.

“I’d be real careful before you go insulting your Patron and kin.” it said, and there was warning in its tone.

“Your kin, stranger, not mine.”

Diamond eyes caught the light, glittering gently.

“Take a good, long look in a mirror and tell me that again.”

Now the figure laughed, deep and rich, before tilting their hat back with their thumb.

“You just might be onto something there, partner.”

Across their dirt covered face, where their right eye should have been, gold flashed instead, jutting out in chunks that continued up above their brow, stopping just at their hairline. Their other eye held only amusement in its cool, grey iris.

“Now, what exactly were you here for, stranger?”

The faerie glared darkly, almost jealousy at their human eye, which held emotion no gem could display, before taking another step towards them.

“There’s a bounty on your head, friend, and I’m here to collect you. Don’t matter to me whether or not  you come now or if I hafta kill ya. The Consort will bring you back however she likes.”

Silence descended again and eyes shifted worriedly across to the human, who stretched back on the stool they occupied, holding their drink up to their lips thoughtfully.

“Now that  _is_ a problem,” they hummed, “cause I’m not goin’ anywhere  _near_ that bitch. As you can see, your Patron’s attempts to make me just as pretty as the lot of you didn’t quite take exactly right, and I’m not about to let her try again. So how’s about you just turn yourself right around, get back on that  _thing_ you rode in on, and never come back to this town, hm?”

The faerie tilted it’s head, stunned for a second at the human’s words before remembering that they were being watched.

“That’s just not gonna work out, friend.”

Just as it’s jaw distended and it’s claws tore at the front of their shirt, there was a  _ **BANG**_ followed by a  **THUMP** and an explosion of inhuman shrieks from outside the door.

“You’re right,” the human said, slipping their gun back into its holster, “it’s not. Shame though.”

“You sure the asshole’ll stay dead, Rush?” the barkeep asked, not even turning from her work.

“Sure will. Iron bullets. It’ll writhe for a bit, but just bury it out back and it’ll be fine.”

“You not staying to help the cleanup?”

Rush had to grin at her quirked eyebrow and smile before they shook their head.

“Gotta get moving. They know I’m back here, ’s not safe.”

“When’dya think you’ll be back?”

Rush took a step, then another towards the door and the beast that screamed at them from just beyond it. They’d have to do something about  _that_   _too_ , they supposed; but just now the sun was setting and the night was growing cool. They’d reach the next town by dawn and then from there…who knows.

“Can’t say.” they turned and smiled at the suddenly somber saloon, “Not long though, these snakes are stupider than they look.”

The barkeep frowned, watching them with soft eyes.

“You just be careful out there, ya hear? Don’t do nothin’ too stupid.”

“I can’t promise anything.”

And as an idea formed in their head made up of one parts annoyance and another part exhaustion, they realized they were telling the truth. They were planning to do something incredibly stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my writing blog on tumblr for more like this @sir-degare!


End file.
